


You Need A Jump?

by FreezingRayne



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/FreezingRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn reemerges from his car, wiping his hands on his jeans, hitching the cables over his shoulders. "You're lucky I came by," he says, hooking the ends to the battery "It's supposed to start snowing any time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need A Jump?

**Author's Note:**

> An AU-AU to Cypher's and KiwiKiwi's Tales of Coffeehouse series. Written for KiwiKiwi (and her mom).

Yuri gives his keys another desperate twist, listening to the engine growl. It's rattling around like a spoon caught in the garbage disposal.

He smacks his palm down on the dashboard. "God _dammit_!" Yanking his keys out of the ignition, he propels himself out of the car, slamming the door shut and kicking it twice, for good measure. A few dry, mold-colored flecks of paint chip off and drift despondently down to the asphalt.

"Don't look at me like that," he threatens. "You know you're a piece of shit."

It 's a 1986 Chevy Malibu, the rough color of a piece of lettuce that has been left out of the refrigerator overnight. It 's all he can afford with his current job, though, and the color doesn't really bother him.

The sky is slate grey and the air smells like snow, the temperature dropping steadily as the sun goes down. The parking lot is already starting to empty, people hurrying to their nice, in-working-order cars and heading home.

_This_, Yuri thinks, _is what happens when you go to the mall_. Then he thinks about the cell phone in his bag in the back seat, and how he hasn't been able to pay the bill in over three months.

He sighs. If he can find a quarter he can probably use a pay phone, but those are hard to find nowadays.

He's just starting back up the parking lot, when a shiny silver car pulls up, the window rolling down. A guy sticks his head out of the driver's side. "Hey, you need a jump?"

Yuri shrugs, sticking his hands into the pocket of his coat. "Yeah, but I don't have any cables or anything."

The guy puts his car in reverse. "I do. Hold on a second." He backs up and then pulls in so their cars are nearly nose to nose. The silver car shines in the dying light, all new and pretty. Yuri gives his car a consoling pat.

The guy leaves his car idling, getting out and popping the trunk. He's around Yuri's age, maybe a little older, with short blond hair and the sort of smile that seems to say he's overjoyed to be here, which is almost certainly isn't true. He's dressed in faded jeans and a jacket that looks like it came from an army surplus store. He's cute, in a clean-cut, responsible-looking sort of way. And he's got a really nice ass, which Yuri gets a view of when he leans into his trunk to get the jumper cables.

"Does it do this a lot?" he asks, slamming the trunk shut. Yuri jerks his eyes back to his face.

"Sort of," he responds. "When it gets cold."

The guy smiles and offers his hand. "I'm Flynn."

"Yuri." He shakes his hand.

"That's a nice name."

It's sort of an odd thing to say, especially in the middle of a mall parking lot with the promise of ten to twelve inches of snow. It looks like Flynn realizes it too, because he colors a little and goes to pop the hood on his car.

Yuri follows suit, opening the door and pulling the creaky handle under the dash. The car gives an ominous groan as the hood pops up.

Flynn reemerges from his car, wiping his hands on his jeans, hitching the cables over his shoulders. "You're lucky I came by," he says, hooking the ends to the battery "It's supposed to start snowing any time."

He's _really_ cute, Yuri realizes, and if he'd met him in a bar or at school, he'd probably have tried to get his phone number by now. But that definitely wasn't the sort of thing you did in a position like this—not if you didn't want to scare your Good Samaritan away.

Still, the whole scene did have the taste of a bad porno to it. _Two Guys and their Jumper Cables. Watch the Sparks Fly!_ Yuri snorts to himself.

Flynn looks up. "What was that?"   
"Nothing." He tries to take the other end of the cables from Flynn. "Hey, I can do that." He's starting to feel a little bit like a damsel in distress, and it's making him uncomfortable.

"It's cool, I got it." Flynn turns to Yuri's car and starts connecting the ends there. His shirt rides up a little as he leans over, and Yuri is suddenly really glad he hadn't hit on him. There's a gun holster on the back of his jeans, an automatic sticking out.

Yuri glances around at the empty parking lot. This is looking less like a porno and more like a slasher flick. Flynn gives him a funny look.

"Is something wrong?"

Yuri shakes his head, a little quicker than he means to. He can handle himself pretty well in a fight, but no one can handle themselves unarmed against a gun. He wonders if Flynn's going to rob him, or just leave his body in a ditch somewhere.

"Everything's fine. I'm just sort of, um, cold."

Flynn stares t him for a few seconds. "You look--." Realization dawns over his face. "Oh shit, is it this?" He reaches for the gun.

Yuri holds his hands up. "Look, man. I don't want--."

Flynn slides his hands into his pocket instead, pulls out something silver and shiny, like the car. He tosses it to Yuri, who fumbles it but manages to catch it before it hits the ground.

It's a badge. _DCPD_.

"I'm a cop," Flynn explains, smiling again. "Plain clothes. Detective."

_That's a pity_, Yuri thinks, even as he feels sheepish. _You'd look hot in uniform_.

"Oh," he says. Tossing the badge back. "Right."

"Sorry to scare you. Guess I should've left the gun in the car, huh?"

Yuri laughs shortly. "Yeah." That explains why Flynn stopped to help him—doing his civic duty and all that.

"Go ahead and try to get it started," Flynn says, still smiling. He looks really pleased about something, and Yuri can't work out what it is. But the atmosphere has definitely relaxed somewhat, which is odd, since he usually dislikes cops. Most people do, he thinks.

He leans back into the car, stuffing the keys into the ignition and turning them. The car kicks and groans and snuffles, like a big beast that doesn't want to get up in the morning.

"Try it again!" Flynn calls.

The third time there's a rumble, and the engine kicks into life. "Yes!" Yuri leaps out of the car to punch the air . "About fucking time!" He feels like a dork after that.

Flynn, however, offers him a goofy high five, which he returns, as if together they have triumphed over insurmountable odds.

"Thanks so much, man," he says.

Flynn grins that brilliant grin again, and Yuri feels something go off in the region of his stomach. The two of them stand there for a few moments, awkward.

"So…" Yuri taps his hands on his thighs. "Thanks a lot. I guess I'll see you…"

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" Flynn says it really fast.

"What?" Yuri isn't quite sure if he'd heard him right—maybe it had been wishful thinking on his part.

Flynn has a look on his face that says he is both shocked and horrified that he'd spoken.

"I'm sorry," he says quickly. "I shouldn't have assumed, I just thought--."

"I'd love to get some coffee," Yuri cuts him off. _And possibly tear your clothes off_. He's got about a fifteen minute drive on the highway to get back to campus, and it really is about to snow, but all of that sort of goes out of his head as Flynn's smile widens.

"So…you are?" he prods, looking a little shame-faced.

"Are what?" Yuri teases.

"Gay?"

"Sometimes." Yuri moves closer, putting a little swagger into his walk, now that he knows Flynn isn't going to call him a fag and shoot him. "So where do you want to go?"

Flynn looks really relived, and also really interested in the way Yuri moves his hips. "There's this cool place on Market—it's got armchairs and a lot of used books--."

"You mean the Market Street café? Let's not go there."

"What, why?"

"I sort of…work there."

"Really? Maybe that's where I know you from—I thought you looked a little familiar."

"Mmm." Yuri doesn't really _mind_ going there, though he isn't sure he wants to subject Flynn to Asch just yet. Besides, he'd be fine with just going to his place, or maybe to Flynn's, since he's pretty sure Estelle would be home by now, and he's pretty sure she doesn't want to listen to him get laid, no matter how close they are.

"There's this one place," Flynn says, looking thoughtful. "It's a little further away, but it's just a block from my building."

"I'll follow you," Yuri responds, getting into his still-idling car.

\------

Yuri gets a coffee and Flynn gets a chai with milk, which Yuri finds ridiculously cute, for some reason he can't quite articulate. The coffee shop is warm and fairly crowded despite the snow, which is just beginning to drift down in tiny flurries. It's a little too trendy for Yuri's taste, but this is a college town, after all.

"Is this coffee as good as the coffee at your place?" Flynn asks when they sit down.

Yuri shrugs. "Not really. But it's not like I'm a snob about it or anything."

They drink their coffee and watch the snow, and all the while Flynn's leg gets closer and closer to his.

Three quarters of an hour later and Yuri's sort of totally ready to move on to other things. He's forgotten all about what he was supposed to do tonight—like his homework, the dishes, and possibly seeing if he could fix Estelle's stereo.

By the time they get back outside, the snow is coming down steadily, the wind swirling it around in drifts. "It's getting a little nasty out here," Flynn says, as they push their way out of the shop. They're walking close together, shoulders brushing with every few steps. "How far away do you live?"

"About thirty minutes up the highway."

"Shit, really?" Flynn scratches his head. "I'm sorry, I thought you lived closer, I shouldn't have--."

"It's okay. It's _really_ okay," Yuri answers.

"So…do you maybe want to." Flynn glances at the ground, and it's adorable how shy he is. "Stay the night at my place?"

Yuri gives him his very best salacious grin. "Yeah, sounds good." He hooks his fingers in Flynn's belt loops and pulls him close. "'Cause I really want to suck your cock."

Flynn fumbles his keys a little. "Yeah," he says, and he sounds a little breathless. "I, um…I don't think there's any guest parking at my apartment."

"My car will be fine here, won't it?" He points to where he's parked on the side of the road. "I mean, tomorrow's Saturday, the meters don't run."

Flynn nods. "Alright, cool."

He heads for the driver's side of his car, but before he gets far Yuri pulls him back, leaning in for a kiss, pressing the advantage the element of surprise gives him and pushing his tongue into Flynn's mouth. Flynn groans, hands going to Yuri's hip bones and stroking in little circles. It makes him shiver, and he can feel himself starting to get hard.

"Come on," he says. "I hope your apartment's as close as you say it is."

\-------

They barely make it into the apartment and close the door, before Flynn's arms are around his waist, tongue back in his mouth, fingers creeping up under his coat. Yuri groans and rubs against his thigh, reaching down to cup Flynn through his jeans. He makes a noise in his throat, hot and liquid.

Yuri threads his fingers through his hair, tipping his head back, kissing his throat, giving it just the edge of teeth. Flynn makes another noise, so Yuri bites harder.

"I've never fucked a cop before," he says, into Flynn's neck.

Flynn chuckles. "And I've never fucked a barista."

Now that they're actually in the apartment and they both know exactly where they stand, he's relaxed a whole lot, confidence shooting up. Yuri wonders if it has something to do with being a detective, needing to know the situation from all sides before he can enjoy it. Yuri considers asking him if he has handcuffs, but he doesn't know how Flynn feels about that sort of thing, and he really wants to keep this comfortable for everyone involved.

And besides, there's always next time.

"I thought you…" Flynn takes a harsh breath as Yuri licks the shell of his ear. "I thought you mentioned something about sucking my cock."

Yuri pulls back and grins. "Hey, yeah. I remember sort of saying something like that."

Flynn pulls him out of the foyer. The apartment is small, but it's neat, not much furniture past a couch, a rack of DVD's, and a Playstation 3 hooked up to a TV. Yuri doesn't get much of a look at the kitchen, because Flynn's leading him into the bedroom.

The shades are open and Yuri can see the snow coming down in big flakes, illuminated by the streetlights outside. There's a dresser and a big low bed. Flynn pulls his gun and his badge out right when they get inside, which is probably habit, setting them down on the dresser. Yuri comes up behind him and grinds his cock against his ass, kissing the back of his neck, loving the way it makes Flynn shudder.

"You smell really good," he says, voice tight.

Yuri laughs. "I'll tell the good people at Herbal Essences that you approve." He turns Flynn around, pushes him down onto the bed. The bed's low enough so that he can sit back on his haunches and unfasten Flynn's jeans, dragging his knuckles over his cock.

He pulls Flynn's boxers down and throws them over his shoulder theatrically, leaning in to lave his tongue across the head of Flynn's cock. Flynn shudders, both hands coming up to run through his hair, and Yuri wonders if he can be convinced to pull it. He sucks lightly, teasing the slit with little touches of his tongue.

"Fuck…" Flynn breathes, thighs twitching. Yuri wonders how long it's been since he's gotten any. Much too long, most likely, from the way that he responds.

Yuri makes a noise of agreement, sliding down the shaft, letting it bump the back of his throat, listening to the way it makes Flynn's breath shiver, feeling him tighten his fingers in his hair. It feels like he's trying to hold himself back from thrusting, probably for the same reason that Yuri had held off asking about the handcuffs—he doesn't know how it'll be received.

Yuri pulls off with a wet slurp, looking up from his position on his knees, letting everything he wants from this show in his eyes. "If you wanna fuck my mouth, go right ahead," he says.

That makes Flynn _moan_, cheeks coloring again as he yanks Yuri back down, thrusting hard between his lips. Yuri can't believe how lucky he's got—a sexy, _awesome_ cop who likes it when he talks dirty. He rests his hands on Flynn's thighs, doing his best to relax as Flynn slides down his throat. Still, predictably, he chokes a little, and Flynn pulls back immediately.

"Sorry," he says shakily.

Yuri wraps a hand around the shaft, stroking slowly. Flynn has a really nice cock, which isn't at all surprising

"I totally don't mind," he says. He reaches up to cup his balls.. "You can be rough, if you want."

"God, fuck....Yuri…"

Yuri rubs a hand over the bulge in his own jeans, moaning, leaning in to suck at the tip of Flynn's cock, noticing how the taste changes subtly, how Flynn's thighs start to quiver. He threads his fingers back in Yuri's hair and yanks, once, twice, before he groans, coming thick and bitter in his mouth, and yeah, Yuri thinks, best resolution to having your car break down _ever_.

Yuri swallows because it doesn't taste too bad, swirling his tongue around the tip of Flynn's cock until he whimpers a little in discomfort. He clambers to his feet, legs a little crampy and jaw a little sore, only to be grabbed and pulled down on to the bed and kissed furiously. If Flynn minds the taste of come in his mouth, he doesn't give any indication.

"Fuck," he says again, once he comes up for air. His eyes are bright and gorgeous, climax leaving him wrung out and boneless. "My turn?"

Yuri props his head up on his palm. "If you want." He's achingly hard just from sucking Flynn off. He hasn't met anyone who turns him on this much in a long, long time. "I mean, if you wouldn't mind."

Flynn laughs and rolls onto his stomach, slinking like a cat, rolling over to lick Yrui's neck, moving down to his collarbone, following it past the dip in his chest to lick across his ribs.

Yuri can barely hold back a giggle. "That tickles, you tease."

Flynn's fingertips ghost across his stomach, tongue flickering out to tease a nipple. Yuri brushes his fingers through his hair, shuddering as Flynn bites down. He can see the snow falling, upside down, through the window, It's so thick now he can barely se the light of the streetlamps.

"Doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere anytime soon," he mutters, half to himself. "I'm probably going to—nnnn…" The rest of his sentence gets cut off as Flynn swallows his cock in one slow, smooth slide.

"Fuck, ah, Flynn…" Definitely, definitely best breakdown ever. Flynn teases after that, tongue fluttering against the slit. "Ah, shit…" Yuri's thighs shake and he reaches for Flynn's hair, changing his trajectory at the last minute and clenches his hands into the sheets instead.

Flynn keeps up the little teasing caresses to the head, sucking on the tip, teasing it with just the edge of his teeth until Yuri comes, cursing and grinding up into Flynn's mouth.

He lies there, breathless and blown away, as Flynn flops down next to him.

"Shit," he breathes against his neck. "I'm glad I stopped to jump your car."

Yuri laughs. "Yeah." They maneuver themselves until they can get their heads on the pillows, lying side by side, their legs just barely touching. "No way I'm getting out of here tonight. You gonna make me go sleep on the couch?"

Flynn rolls a little closer. "I would, but you're probably warmer than the bed is."

"Yeah, probably." Yuri closes his eyes, just drifts for a few seconds, before he starts to laugh.

Flynn looks at him like he's gone crazy, eyes all soft and tired in the snow-light. "What's so funny?"

Yuri rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. "My car is gonna get absolutely _destroyed_ by the snowplow. I parked on the side of the road—it's going to take hours to dig out."

"We're supposed to get more than a foot and a half." Flynn made a motion like he was reaching for Yuri's shoulder, but couldn't quite make it. "Do you want to go and try to get it out of there while you still can?"

"Are you kidding?" Yuri snorts, sliding a hand down Flynn's side. "I'm way too comfortable. Besides, it's sort of a piece of shit anyway."


End file.
